Lazo Rojo
by Sophia Audet
Summary: Emma y Julian son parabatai ahora. Ambos están convencidos de que fue lo mejor. Pero, ¿qué pasará años después cuando se den cuenta que su inquebrantable pacto a crecido de dimensiones al igual que su necesidad de mantenerse cerca uno del otro?. "Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido."


_**Soy nueva por aquí así que sí, sigo siendo una inexperta en este arte del fanfiction, pero les prometo poner siempre lo mejor de mí (sin sentido figurado). One-shot, Emma/Julian.  
**_

_**Escogí a esta pareja como mi primer historia de romance, debido al enamoramiento involuntario que tuve con Julian y Emma funcionando como pareja (una poco convencional que rompe con el estereotipo de la chica inocente y el chico malo), más la problemática que les resulta ser parabatai y sin contar que me he quedado un poco estupefacta al saber la historia de ambos en Ciudad de Fuego Celestial.**_

_**Si más que decir por el momento, los dejo con mi primera historia situado en los nuevos y fabulosos Artificios Oscuros, próximos a salir de la autoría de Cassandra Clare. **_

_***Disclaimer: Los protagonistas de esta historia tanto el mundo en que se desenvuelven son de su autoría, fruto de su cruel imaginación.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Listón rojo**

Después del viaje a la playa de Emma en busca del demonio draki, subir a la habitación del instituto no iba a serle fácil.

No era por las múltiples cortadas que se curarían al instante con una irazte, ni por el icor abundante sobre sus cuchillos serafines; era por su abatido orgullo que no le perdonaba haber dejado a escapar a un demonio. De nada servía decirle a Emma que los demonios eran demasiados para combatirlos ella sola, sin ayuda si quiera, de su parabatai Julian.

Con pisadas pesadas, subió los escalones luego de haber entrado por las puertas arcaicas del instituto de Los Ángeles arrastrando una parte del traje para cazadores de sombras que portaba con tanto orgullo. Se dirigió directamente al cuarto de entrenamiento, sin reparos ni vacilar hacia su propia habitación. La cara cenicienta estaba agachada observando con detenimiento los cuchillos serafines enmugrados de arena y sangre con un tenue olor a sal, mientras caminaba idealizando nuevas estrategias de combate.

Julian había terminado de dibujar la visión de una noche lunada en la playa. Limpió sus manos con un trapo de lino blanco al igual que sus runas cubiertas de pintura en óleo. Se dirigió al baño principal del instituto con media sonrisa de satisfacción al ver una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, la pintoresca obra de arte.

Emma se quitó el traje de color negro cuando hubo llegado a la sala de entrenamiento sin pena alguna, porque al fin y al cabo, era la única que estaría por ahí en esos momentos entrenando hasta el cansancio; tomó detrás de un arco y flechas, ropas de entrenamiento que había guardado por si acaso, y este, sin duda, era el caso del que ella hablaba. Las prendas consistían en un pantaloncillo corto y sostén deportivos de un color gris sin estampados. Guardó en un cesto cerca del cofre con armas, sus ropas de combate con las que había acabado a tres demonios draki, menos el que se escapó nadando en el mar. Emma limpió sus cuchillos con una franela que la sirvienta había dejado para ella mientras miraba por la ventana el solead día que le recordaba los recovecos oscuos de sus memorias olvidadas.

Julian se apresuraba a regresar por el mismo camino que había tomado desde su habitación hasta el baño cuando los ruidos de metal contra metal fueron los detonantes que hicieron que desviara su camino con los pies descalzos y el ceño medio fruncido derecho a la izquierda, en la Sala de Entrenamiento. Avanzó hasta el cuarto, oyendo que los ruidos se volvían más rápidos y estruendosos a cada pasó que se acercaba a la puerta de madera con molduras.

Emma lanzaba los cuchillos contra el centro de la madera con tal fuerza igualitaria a la de un hombre cazador de sombras, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen se marcaran cada que un arma era lanzada.

— ¿Emm?—llamó quedo, con la cabeza apenas asomándose a la mitad de la puerta principal de la sala de entrenamiento. Julian no había logrado quitarse la pintura de la ropa ni de la uñas, y al ver eso, Emma alzó una comisura de su boca tirando para una sonrisa burlona.

—Jules—contestó Emma sin dejar de lanzar los cuchillos dando vueltas y giros a la par. Julian entró un poco cohibido, viendo lanzar a su parabatai con tal destreza que él no poseía, se había recalcado, aun que en el fondo no quería necesitarla nunca más. Se recargó en la fría pared de mármol blanco metiendo las manos en los pantalones deportivos que colgaban de sus caderas.

—Siempre puedo ir por contigo, para eso son los hermanos de batalla—comentó Julian como quien no quiere la cosa sin perder detalle a cada musculo tensado de Emma cuando lanzaba con fuerza descomunal. El cuchillo hizo un ruido de succión al estamparse justo en el blanco con un movimiento limpio y rápido. Una lanzada impecable. Julian arqueó las cejas de impresión al ver mejorar las estrategias de combate de su amiga desde siempre. Cuando niños, jugaban en los parques retándose entre sí a escalar hasta las copas de los árboles. Emma siempre fue la mejor en todo, hasta en la clase de demonología.

–Quería estirar las piernas—dijo Emma con tono inmutable mientras se encogía apenas de hombros con algo de egocentrismo, dirigiéndose a la par con paso grácil a sacar los cuchillos de su oponente arcaico—Además, veo que te has estado divirtiendo—señaló mirando de reojo a su compañero con una mueca de diversión. Julian escondió demasiado tarde las manos en los bolsillos.

—Es solo un pasatiempo, ya te lo he dicho—aclaró Jules, como quien trata de defenderse de su crimen a sabiendas de que es culpable. La larga trenza rubia de Emma oscilaba armónicamente con su andar hasta los cuchillos, al tiempo que él no le quitaba el ojos de encima llevándose sin pensar, la mano hasta la boca para morder la manga de su suéter con nerviosismo. La manga carcomida y sin resorte no estaba ahí, porque simplemente traía una camisa de fina tela de algodón, machada de pintura. Con la ganas aun de morder algo, Julian se quitó la pintura de la uñas con los bordes de los dientes.

–Deja de morderte las uñas, Jules—le regañó Emma mientras regresaba con los cuchillos amontonados entre sus manos y el gesto sin expresión.

Julian notó una capa de sudor recorriendo la piel casi traslucida de su amiga mientras los músculos se marcaban en su abdomen plano y en la curvatura de su espalda que no dejaba de verse femenina, pero siempre firme.

Súbitamente, un tensión palpable en el ambiente comenzó a envolverlos a ambos en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

El rubor (algo escandaloso en su piel blanca) cubrió las mejillas de él al ser detectado por los ojos marrones de la chica de ondas rubias que estaba siendo vista sin parpadear por su parabatai de una forma poco familiar.

Emma dejó caer de su firme agarre, los cuchillos al piso, observado desde su distancia a través del camino del piso de madera a su hermano de batalla adoptar un color excepcional a la débil luz del día que se colaba por los ventanales del instituto, dibujando en su piel pálida y delgado cuerpo, débiles destellos de brillo sobre las marcas de antiguas runas haciendo sentir a Emma un poco expectante de esas marcas a sabiendas de que Julian agachaba la cabeza con evasión.

El chico que la miraba fijamente con el brillo inocente y al mismo tiempo excitante, hizo que por primera vez, Emma—la mejor guerrera desde Jace Wayland—sintiera el calor arder por sus venas en un torrente sin control que fue a parar hasta sus mejillas. Oh, ¡sus mejillas ardían!

Escandalizada, Emma apartó la vista de la intensa mirada de color verde mar que le proporcionó exaltación desmesurada.

Se apresuró por una lanza hasta la esquina más alejada de Julian Blackthorne.

El corazón de Julian dio un vuelco al mirar fijamente a quien adoptó como al ser que más quería en su corazón-después de su madre-y al verla alejarse de igual forma que se ruborizó, transformó el calor en un golpe bajo. Enfadado hasta los huesos consigo mismo al exponer tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, Julian trotó con los pies descalzos resonando en el suelo hasta donde los cuchillos yacían expandidos como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Tomando con un firme agarre el primer cuchillo serafín, estiró el brazo hasta atrás y lanzó con toda la fuerza que su rabia le permitió. La daga voló por los aires dando vueltas sobre su eje destellando cuando los rayos de sol tocaban en filoso metal, hasta que se estampo contra las armaduras medievales que los cazadores habían adquirido de sus protegidos mundanos. El grito de Julian fue más bien como un rugido de frustración al lanzar muy lejos del blanco. Tomó un cuchillo del suelo dispuesto a repetir la hazaña hasta lograr darle al blanco. Lanzó una y otra vez con tal fuerza que el sudor ya machaba su camiseta antes que Emma pudiera darse cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su compañero, posicionando el brazo en un ángulo en el que podría dislocarse el hombro.

—¡Julian, para!—le advirtió Emma avanzando por inercia hacia adelante. Julian seguía lanzando tiros sin conseguir grandes avances, inmerso en la ira de sus pensamientos—¡Julian Blackthorne, para ya!—graznó Emma enfadada, no sabía si con él o consigo misma. tal vez era un empate de ambos.

Corriendo sin detenerse, se ablanzó aun cuando ya estaba cerca de él. El ruido sordo de dos cuerpos unidos cayendo en el suelo en medio de la sala de entrenamiento fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el silencio penetrara por la habitación.

No más fricción de metal contra madera, no más gruñidos de esfuerzo, no más gritos ni chirridos de los pies contra el suelo pulido, solo los latidos golpeándoles la caja torácica a ambos por igual al situarse en el suelo cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Los mechones café leñoso brillaban en las puntas rizadas por el sudor que se pegaban a la frente de Julian. Este alzó su mano hasta tocar la piel suave de la mejilla de Emma, metiendo un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja mientras observaba su piel pálida ponerse rosada cerca de los pómulos. La corriente eléctrica a su toque, para Emma, era como el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Quería a Julian, aunque fuera una vergüenza aceptarlo, pero el chico frágil, dedicado y alegre, le había devuelto a su corazón otra razón para seguir luchando, con él a su lado si era mejor.

Desde niños así había sido; habían aprendido nadar juntos y literalmente habían compartido el chupón cuando aun estaban en pañales. Aquello había sido algo de hermanos, incluso e inusual manera de comunicarse sin palabras aunque no los estuviera viendo nadie.

Emma había estado ahí cuando Julian perdió a su madre. Julian había estado ahí cuando los padres de Emma habían sido asesinados. Emma había sostenido la mano de Julian, ambos estaban unidos al cuidado de los más pequeños Blackthorne.

Incluso habían aceptado estar de nuevo frente a la Espada de la Verdad para unir sus vidas en una runa que significaba defenderse el uno al otro.

Entonces Emma comenzó a dudar si lo que habían hecho era lo correcto.

No podía dejarle ir, no iba a dejarlo ir, pero el vínculo que escogieron para unir sus vidas tal vez no era el adecuado, porque el dar la vida el uno por el otro, no les bastaba a ninguno de los dos.

Tendría que ser más que la vida.

Emma se permitió romper toda regla tocando con su dedo pulgar los labios ajenos sintiendo la suavidad rosada bajo su tacto. _Necesitaba_ averiguar que tan potente era el sentimiento prohibido.

Julian respiró profundamente dándole a Emma una mirada de sorpresa, con sus ojos verde agua bien abiertos.

—Solo esta vez—murmuró Emma antes de quitar su pulgar de los labios de él para remplazarlos con los propios.

Julian ya se acercaba su rostro con el rubor creciendo a la cercanía de la chica rubia amoldando su boca inexperta a la de ella.

Su besó sabia a sal y miedo, miedo a ser descubiertos al principio. Sintiéndolo volverse más rápido y desesperado, Julian tomó la nuca de Emma con suavidad, acercándola con su mano delgada y largos dedos profundizando su calor hasta perderse en sus labios. Emma gimió apenas, quedando el ruido amortiguado por el sonido de los labios que se envolvía cada vez con más urgencia.

Tendidos aun en el suelo, Emma pasó la manos por el cabello del chico, alborotando este aún más. Le clavó los dedos cuando los desplazó hasta los hombros de Julian sintiendo que si no lo hacía, él se iría, dejando el vacío de antes. El chico tocó sin permiso la trenza de Emma desatado a ciegas el nudo que amarraba su larga cabellera, liberando así, los rizos dorados que se esparcieron al instante que fueron liberados. La cazadora rubia envolvió los brazos detrás del cabello y cuello de Julian sintiendo cada vez más acelerado su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando ni como, Emma sintió el frío suelo a su espalas, calándole hasta los huesos pero sin cesar las llamas que le recorrían lo poros de su piel expuesta. La sonrisa contra su boca se volvió tensión angustiosa sintiendo el largo besó terminar para ambos. Se separaron luciendo por igual con los labios hinchados y el sudor en la frente, agitados y exaltados por el ruido del carro del servicio que avisaba la llegada de la mucama.

El rechinar de la llantas se fue alejando mientras los ojos radiantes y marrones se concentraban en la mirada de color igual al reflejo del cielo en el mar, con un toque eléctrico que a Emma le incitaba a mirar.

– ¿Podemos seguir con esto?—preguntó bajo Julian, al tiempo que paseaba su mano cerca de la clavícula de ella, sin despegar la mirada.

—Podemos seguir—afirmó Emma comenzando lentamente a levantarse—Porque somos parabatai, hicimos un juramento uniendo nuestras vidas en batalla—dijo tratando de señalar un punto: los hermanos de batalla comparten un vínculo de afecto, nada más.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso—dijo Julian mirando a Emma levantarse y deteniéndose de volver a envolverla con sus brazos, limitándose a mirar su cabello sedoso.

—Pues no sé a qué otra cosa te refieras—comentó Emma fingiendo lagunas mentales mientras hacia ademán de estirarse con aburrimiento—Ya que aquí no ha pasado nada que no tuviera que pasar fuera del entrenamiento—dijo con un trasfondo en sus palabras, insinuando algo imposible entre parabatai cazadores de sombras.

Julian cerró los ojos tendido aun, comprendiendo el tono burlón de Emma; lo de ellos no podía llegar a una relación y para Emma, el don de la inmutación se le daba muy bien.

Si no te importaba, no te hería.

La rubia se incorporó de un salto cayendo sobre sus puntas sin tambalearse y trotó hasta donde los cuchillos serafines seguían esparcidos sobre el piso encerado de madera. El chico poseedor de los más bellos ojos, se paró lentamente, limpiando los restos de polvo de su pantalón y camiseta cuando se halló sobre sus pies.

Miró una última vez a su compañera, amiga y conocedora sus secretos antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta para salir y dejar atrás algo que no iba a poder ser, pero aun así, si no podía ser, ¿Por qué habría de callar lo que ya no podía ocultar?, y había una simple respuesta para eso: las relaciones entre parabatai estaban prohibidas por la Enclave.

Y es que estaba seguro que aunque Emma fuera capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos que había conocido antes, y que él no tuviera un beso con el que comparar el de la rubia, no dejaba de pensar que el entusiasmo que ella había mostrado, ocultaba un real sentimiento.

—Te amo Emma Carstairs—murmuró Jules en tono bajo para sí luego de cerrar la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, llevándose consigo un dolor diferente que haya experimentado antes. Y en eso, si tenía con que comparar.

Lanzando cuchillos y lanzas al azar, Emma sudaba bajo los rayos del sol empapando sus ropas deportivas que después se quitaría ya en su habitación, pero por el momento, entrenar sería su distracción que eclipsara los sentimientos, sus pensamientos porque..._Por el ángel_, se había permitido besar al que aceptaba como su hermano. Además de incomodo, era confuso que ella siendo quien era, no pudiera borrar el sabor y el olor de Jules de su mente y de su...piel. Incluso había marcas en sus brazos además de la runas, como pequeñas tiras rojas donde él la había tocado.

Un lazo rojo.

El mismo que une a las almas que están destinadas estar juntas.

Algo había oído de boca de una mujer que visitaba menudo en instituto con su acompañante Zacharias, que ya no era más un Hermano Silencioso y con extrañeza, acepto el pensamiento de Julian marcando su piel con un lazo rojo. Ella no lo quería fuera de su vida, aunque no sabía tampoco de que manera lo quería con exactitud dentro de la misma.

—Julian Blackthorne—susurró mirando el filo de la navaja que la reflejaba y sus mejillas se colorearon a la sola mención del nombre.

Enfurruñada por su reacción inmadura, por los pensamientos ajenos e insinuaciones de su inconsciente malévolo; Emma lanzó de nuevo con la destreza que la caracterizaba mientras el sabor de los labios de Julian jugaba a distraerle de superar en marca al famoso Jace multi-apellidos.

Su vida seguía, como lo que eran, pero no como lo que podían llegar a ser bajo los techos soleados del instituto de Los Ángeles.

Solo una cosa era segura: Julian y Emma no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, sin importar cual fuere el lazo que los mantenía a flote.

* * *

_**Por favor si te gusto deja un review con lo que sea, no necesariamente tienen que ser elogios e incluso si no te usto acepto comentarios que enriquezcan mi modo de escritura.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia, también los acepto. ;)**_

_**Nos vemos en otra historia.**_


End file.
